Hikari
by animelove1999
Summary: What if, what if Haku and Chihiro had a daughter? What would she be like? And what if Chihiro moved with that daughter to the Spirit world ? What would happen then? Let's just say a lot of things. Rated T for languadge and many kinds of scenes.
1. Who is she?

**Here's my second fanfic I hope it'll be better then the first:**_** s/8676289/1/Spirit-world-summer-adventure **_**Hope you like it and please review... please please...(puppy face) ^_^ **

**CHAPTER 1 : WHO IS SHE?**

Chihiro and Haku saw each other one more time when she was 17, they confessed their love to each other and then after a full of passion kiss something else followed, something unique for both of them. The next morning Chihiro had woken up in her bed, although she was sure that they had done it in Haku's house. But she thanked Gods for being here or else who knows what her father would do to her. Since her mother died in a car accident because of her father's speeding, he became violent to her. In a degree to be terrified and badly hurt. But she wouldn't mind if she still was with Haku in anyways she didn't have the time to make him promise that they would meet again. She regretted that. But now she had to get ready for school. She dressed with her white skirt , black shirt and polka dot white and black tie and wore her kneel high black shocks.

-Good morning father.

Everything went smoothly since then for a month.

Chihiro was in a great mood because of what she had experienced with Haku, her father had calmed down and school was the best thing that could ever happen in her whole life. At least for a month. After she started feeling dizzy and collapsed once so she went to the hospital, where she learnt something that turned her life upside down.

-What you have to be kidding!

-I am sorry but no.

-God, Haku, she whispered.

-Plus miss we'll have to inform your parents , since you're under aged. Chihiro blood froze. 'Oh no this is the end'', she thought ''he's gonna make me lost it and who knows what happens to me next'' she thought terrified. 'But I won't let that happens to any of us''.

-Excuse me but I would like to do it. I mean to tell my parents.

-Well you are a very brave young lady, the doctor commented with a friendly smile.

-Now if you excuse me.

No she wouldn't let anyone hurt it, her and Haku's child.'' Well it sure is a unique souvenir from Haku'', she thought with a small smile. She went straight to her house and packed a suitcase with all the staff she needed , she took the papers that she need to use her bank account. Food and everything else and left her house with leaving behind a small note:

_I am sorry dad, to learn more call the doctor. And tell him I'm sorry for not being a brave girl._

_Don't look for me,_

_Chihiro._

Two years later, a nineteen year old girl was walking through a forest , with a one-year-old baby girl in her hug. The small girl had jade green eyes and very dark brown hair.

-Hikari are you ok?

-Hai, mama.

Chihiro laughed proudly, her daughter, a unique child. She was like a Haku's copy she was very proud of her. She named her Hikari (Light), because she was the bright light of hope that came in her life and changed it. She was very young but she knew quite a bounch of words, but there was a specific word that she was sure that someone would be crazy to hear, the word ''papa'' the only word she couldn't or just didn't want to say. She had decided to move to the spirit world for two reasons, first to see again Haku and he to meet with his daughter and second Hikari already had memory from her birthplace and it would also be dangerous for them to stay because of her father, she had heard he still was looking for her.

She was walking quite fast.

-Mama where go? Hikari tried to ask interrupting Chihiro's thoughts.

-We are going to papa Hikari.

-...why?

-Why don't you want to meet him?

-I want, Hikari said with said almost tearing.

-It's ok, don't cry, I'm sure that papa will love you.

-His name...?

-You papa's name is Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi or like I and others used to call him Haku. Don't you remember the story I have been telling you? He is a very powerful river spirit just like you.

Chihiro was now even more proud for both of them. They passed the red gate and entered the beautiful meadow.

-Beautifull, Hikari said.

-I know isn't it?

Chihiro's and Hikari's hair were floating in the air.

She took a closer look at Hikari , pale skin, dark hair , jade green eyes in a white blue dress.'' She has to be Haku's child. I wonder how he looked at her age. But most I care how will he accept the fact he is a father now. They stopped talking and walked straight to the bath house, it was still early morning. She got in the bath house, there Yunas and frogs were making a fuss, but before they understand she was there she saw first one of her best friends.

-LIIIINNN, she shouted the yuna turned and saw the human and the half spirit child.

-A...a human!

-A human !

-What the hell do you want here?

-Go back the way you came filthy existence!

-Excuse me , but if you didn't saw there is a small child here and I'm trying to learn her not to say bad words from this age! She said with the strict voice she used for telling Hikari not to do bad things. Everyone stared at them. They were ashamed that a human talked to them that way.

-S..SEN!, Lin exclaimed.

-SEN?

They were looking at each other even more surprised.

-It was about time to hear it at least.

-SEN , Lin hugged her while Chihiro still holding Hikari.

-Be careful. Hikari said with her baby voice. It was then when Lin finally noticed her.

-Who...who is she?

-I'll explain you later; we first need to leave from here before they wake up from the shock.

-You're right let's go to Kamaji.

They walked for a while and opened the door.

-Yo, Kamaji you have visitors.

-Who are they? I don't have time to waste!

-Guess who? Chihiro said

-Don't tell me Chi..Chihiro. He said and hugged her.

- Kamaji long time no see I've really missed you guys but can't you see that there is a child here whoI try to protect from dying! Chihiro said with anger.

-Oh I'm so sorry.

-So who is she a girl you found in the way , a nefew, cousin or something?

-A daughter.

-WHAATT?

-Your daughter?

-Yes.

-Who is her father?

-Is that a question for real?

-Don't tell me.

-That ... that dragon?

-If you mean Haku yes.

She let Hikari to play with the soot balls.

-Well she sure takes after her father, Kamaji commented.

-Only takes after? She is a copy of that dragon boy.

-To say the true she is exact like Haku in everywhere, she is a river spirit too. And her powers as a spirit have begun to awake too. She kind of teleport herself.

-WHAATT?

-Lin don't shout! A voice from behind was heard. Chihiro almost died from the way she gulped down the food Lin gave her and Hikari.

Chihiro immediately turned her head.

-Ha..Ha...Haku!

Both of their eyes widened in surprise. Before they react Hikari made the first move, she run towards Haku and stared at him.

-Papa? , she asked

Haku stared at the small girl. She looked excactly like him.

-Hikari, Chihiro said.

-Well that's a pretty name, Lin commented.

-Honestly that's what you only have to say Lin? Kamaji asked.

-Chi...Chihiro?

-H...Hai?

-Who is she?

-She already told you.

-You mean...?

-Yes.

They hadn't any time to say anything else , Hikari had caught both of their hands and teleported them in Haku's bedroom.

-How did she...?

-You know she has taken after you more than in looks.

Chihiro said.

-But how, he asked still staring at Hikari.

-The night two years ago. Chihiro said blushing.

-And,and you kept her?

-Of course I did! Why wouldn't I? She is the child of the person I love!

-Chihiro, he whispered came closer and embraced her. Tears fell from her eyes.

-You know this was the first time she ever said the word ''papa''. She said looking at Hikari who was now exploring her father's room.

Sometimes I'm jealous of you.

-Really?

-Yes, she takes so much after you that I even wonder if she is my child for real. She chuckled.

But I'm very happy the same moment, because she reminded me of you the moments I missed you desperately.

-Chihiro, thank you for keeping her. You can't imagine how happy I am right I'm not just happy because I'm a father but because this child is ours. He said and a real smile formed on his lips.

-I should give you some privacy then, Chihiro said closing her eye to Haku, we are going to have a long talk later. And went to have a long, long bath.

Hikari walked slowly towards Haku. When she came close enough, she asked.

-Pa..pa?

-Yes Hikari?

She went even closer and hugged him, tears started felling on her cheeks.

-You like me, don't you?

Haku was surprised both from how easy she could talk and from her quenstion.

-Of course , he answerd.

-You won't leave us , right?

-Of course not. He ensured her.

But do you ask that ?, he said taking a better look at was right she was a copy of him, but he knew she had Chihiro's pure heart and soul.

-It's that nightmare. You lie down and there is blood everywhere and mama and I are crying and someone is laughing..., she said crying.

''Hikari, what a wonderful name'' he thought, Hikari I'm going to leave neither you nor Chihiro, I promise.

-For real?

-Yes, he said.


	2. Memories & Reunion

**Chapter 2 , please review... ^_^ 'Kay . Thanks**

Chihiro was having a hot, long bath, thinking about what had happened the past year and of course her family Haku and Hikari. Well to say the truth Hikari was her only legal her family, Haku had to marry her first, but she didn't mind as long as she was with him and her , not their daughter she was more happy than any other time in her whole life. She thought of the human world, what had happened. After she left her house, she moved towns and stopped school , so he wouldn't know where she was , but she also need to work full time on easy work ,because of her pregnancy, she treasured Haku's child more than anything. So she started working as a waitress at a café. Since she hadn't anywhere else to stay she was sleeping in an old house where no one lived, until she got paid and rent a very small apartment, small but enough for her and her baby. Those days she wanted more than anything else to learn what gender her baby was-ever since that time she wanted a daughter. She wanted more than anything to go to the Spirit World and tell Haku that she waited his child, but she couldn't, for some strange reason, she couldn't pass and also she wanted her child to have memories from the Human world too. And when her child closed a year in life she would move to her beloved. All these thoughts made her smile softly. She got up of the bathtub and tried to dry herself with a towel. Then she opened her bag and took out clothes, underwear and her brushes, both for teeth and hair and wore her PJ's. ''I'm still 19 after all'', she thought.

And that was truth, it was amazing how many customers asked her out, but yet they didn't stop even at the moment she told them she had a child. She didn't know how she handled and not to laugh at their expression, but she was able every time to say ''and my daughter has a father as well' 'But they were still so stubborn, they wouldn't give up. So she had started to write in small pieces of paper ''I am NOT interested'', but they still would try. At least she thanked Gods that both her boss and co-workers were female. And she remembered a day when Hikari was 10 months old, that she was pretty noisy instead of sleeping, like she should in the left empty room that her boss lent her for this reason. So she had to take her out, all the male customers stared at her.

-She doesn't look like you at all!

-She took after her father; she had said with a big proud smile, it was the first smile she gave the customers.

-Then how do we know that she**_ IS_** your daughter?

-I don't rember that there is a rule, which I have to tell you about my personal life!

-Oh, really?

-Really!

Then one of them caught her spacing out and took a sleeping Hikari, from her hands.

-What a wonderful baby ,he said sacrastic. And tried to pull a hair out of her head.(She sure had long hair for her age). Chihiro saw that and yelled.

-DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIKARI! And slapped him looked more than didn't mind she took a crying Hikari on her hug, got her things and left, just that. She didn't know what had really happened after, but next day her co-workers said that she was defended by her boss, who said to the customer that he deserved what Chihiro did, and slapped him herself.

Chihiro had now dried her hair and got out of bathroom. What she saw made her smile. Haku and Hikari sleeping in each others hugs.''How cute''. She made soundless moves so she wouldn't wake them up. As she passed the bed , she took a closer look to Haku, he hadn't change a lot since their last was a bit more muscullar now, with little longer hair caught with a hair band. He seemed very professional,so unique. But the only features which never change; Dark hair, pale skin and of course jade green reached her bag and took out some blanckets and made a floor-bed.

-What do you think you're doing?, hearing his so perfect with out of nowhere scared for a minute.

-Nothing special, I'm about to sleep. She said casually.

-Where?

-The only place left.

-Come here.

-But what about Hikari.

With a move of his hand, a baby's bed came out of nowhere and Hikari was in.

-Guess it's OK, she really wanted more than anything to hug him, smell him, feel him...kiss him. But with slow steps she walked towards Haku.

She sat on the bed, stared him for a few seconds without saying anything. But she couldn't hold back anymore. She embraced him like there was no tommorow. Like she wouldn't see him again. And his body seemed to feel the same thing.

-I missed you so much, he whispered in her long hair.

-I love you, she answered coming even closer to him. But before she was able, he crushed his lips on kissed for quite a wasn't just a kiss; it was a unique one. They tasted each other's mouths' with their tongues. After theyy broke up he said:

-Me too.

They embraced each other again. She smelled his clothes; a freshness of nature reached her nose.

-Don't leave me ever again, she said before sleeping.

-I won't ,he promised , but it was too late and his voice wasn't able to reach her ears.

And so they fell to a dreamful sleep.


	3. First morning

**Chapter 3, please review ^_^ (puppy face) **

Chihiro was still sleeping, but Haku had already woke up. He was overflowed with happiness. He now had a daughter, but not just any daughter but his and Chihiro's daughter. He couldn't wish for something more, he couldn't ask for something was perfect. These thoughts he made, while staring at Chihiro's peacefull face.''Today's the day'', He thought and looked at what he was holding in his hand. Something extremely shining, something of one of a kind, a unique piece of its kind. He saw that the two women of his life were about to wake up.

He called someone, after a very few time someone knocked the door.

-Come in.

-Kohaku-sama you called me?

-More quietly, he said and makes her look towards Hikari's bed.

-Oh I'm sorry Kohaku-sama, she said in a lower voice and also saw that someone was on his bed, Kohaku-sama may I ask who are those two?

-My future wife and our daughter, he said and a full of proud smile slipped on his face. ''How much Chihiro changed me'', he thought. After she left he didn't just quit from being Yubaba's apprentice, but also became the bathhouse's half he wasn't that heartless anymore, he showed off more emotions, but he knew how excactly to behave the right moment.

-You, you mean...?

-Excactly what you heard.

-But when did it happend?

-Two years ago.

-H_How?

Instead of answering he gave her a death glare, which she didn't got immeadiately.''How more stupid you need to be to do that quenstion?'', he thought.

-Anyways-, he wasn't able to finish his sentence, because he felt something pulling his troussers down.

-Pa...Pa, a sweet baby-like voice said.

He turned and saw the most cute baby girl that existed in the whole universe.''This has to be a Chihiro's characteristic'', he thought. The little girl was half asleep and was now rubbing her eye, something that made her even cuter. He took her in her arms.

-Yes Hikari, he said in a very soft voice.

-Where's mama?

-Right here, a third voice was heard. And with soundless steps a nineteen years old girl came to the door. She was exactly like Hikari; very cute still asleep, rubbing her left eye. She stood next to Haku who had to be around 187 cm , as she thought and rested her head on his shoulder.

-Um, excuse me, Fumino the yuna on the door said.

-Oh, sorry Fumino. Can you bring us breakfast? Thank you. He said and shut the door. Then the three of them went and sat on the (for an unknown reason now) tidied bed.

-So how did you two sleep?

-It was the best sleep I had in two years,Chihiro said with a playful voice, I wonder why? She asked with her most innocent voice.

-Papa, papa know what?

-Tell me Hikari.

-Yesterday was my birthday! The little girl exclaimed with a big proud smile.

-Really, then we should go somewhere special to celebrate.

-Really?

-Of course, her parents said in a voice.

Someone knocked the door.

-Come in the three harmonized.

-Kohaku-sama I brought your breakfast.

-Yay! Hikari said.( She is such a cheerful she could do perfect the puppy face too.) Haku took their breakfast and put it on the bed.

-Haku where are we going?

-Well that's a secret. He said smiling.

The door suddenly opens, someone bursts in the room.

-Wake up you lovebirds!, a voice heard singing.

-LIIINN! They both say trying to show that Hikari is awake.

-Oh calm down! Don't you think she's going to hear something like that ever again? She asked.

-Well not from this age. The two of them said in a voice. Then Lin took a closer look at the baby girl who was eating a loaf of bread with butter on it.

-ADORABLE! Lin exclaimed. She is just like you Sen!

-Hello are you blind? She is a Haku's copy, she said for once again proudly.

-No, she is right Chihiro, Hikari is just like you.

-At least a thing that I and dragon boy agree to.

-You two are so, so, so even I don't know what! Chihiro said with a big smile, she had really missed her old friends.

-I still can't believe that you two have a kid and such a cute one. Well to say the truth she would have to be cute since she's Sen's child. But I still can't believe you two had..., in less than a second Haku and Chihiro covered Hikari's ears, so she won't hear what Lin was about to say.

-Ssssssss...

-Lin don't you dare say it! They both warned blushing.

-Ssssssssssss...ssssssssssuch a good relationship, she said and started laughing.

Haku and Chihiro released Hikari's ears relieved.

-LIN! They both yelled.

-What d'ya thought I'd said something like that in front of the kiddo! She said still laughing. But you two having sex in the human world is unbelievable. But when she understand what she had just said was way too late. Haku and Chihiro had turned into a beat red.

-What's s-?

-Nothing! Her parents ensured her. Then Haku put his hands on her forehead and delete the very fresh and unwanted memory.

-Liiiiiiiiinnnnnn! Chihiro said. Watch the way you are talking infront of Hikari! She said in a strict voice that was used to show to a kid that what was done was very bad.

-Wow, you really are a mother! Lin commented.

Oh my little puny baby like sister has grown and has become a mummy, how moving!

-Anyways, Chihiro said embarrassed, shouldn't we get going? She asked Haku who had just finished erasing Hikari's memory.

-Yes.

-Where to? Lin asked curiously.

-To celebrate Hikari's birthday.

-Really when was it?

-Yesterday.

-Seventh of June, huh?

-Well have fun! She said as Chihiro was packing some things. Oh yeah, and play nice you two! She continued as Haku was turning into a dragon.

They both just ignored the embarassing comment until...

-Mama, Papa what does Lin-nee-tan means by play nice you too?

-N-NOTHING, they said giving Lin an energetic and comically animated death glare...


	4. A Brother and a proposal

**Hey, sorry I'm late to update but I've wrote quite a bunch, so please forgive me ^_^**

**Now, now I hope you enjoy those chapters.**

**Plus I hve created Kyo's character after Yuki's brother from ''Fruits Basket'', I thought it would fit him, since you know Haku is the serious type, but with humour and with more human like emotions from the movie...**

**Here's your chapter:**

**CHAPTER FOUR: A BROTHER AND A PROPOSAL**

-Wow, amazing , Hikari's voice said.

She was amazed about her first flying. She seemed to fly with birds arround. Her parents seemed happy that she liked it, mostly relieved.

Soon they landed on a flenced (by dark brown wooden flench) garden which looked like, like a huge the flench there were roses, red and the very short grass and a running crystal clear water river.

-KIREEEEEEEEE(= beeeeaaaaauuuuuutiful)

-I know isn't it.

-It's the most beautiful place I've ever saw in my whole life! Chihiro said, she was really amazed. But from the whole place she was staring at a specific part , the river.

-Haku who's river is that?

-Well, mine...

-I knew it! It had to be a beautiful place like you are.

-Wait mama isn't that what Papa was supposed to tell to you? Hikari asked.

-Well sometimes compliments must be given to the ones we love, even if they are gentlemen. She went next to him and kissed him while Hikari had turned her back to them to get a closer look of the roses.

-Mama, papa! She inturupted their kiss.

-Hai?

-What's that? She asked and showed to them a vila arround a hundered metres away.

-Oh that's my house here. Haku said.

-For real? Papa you're so amazing!

-Want to go?

-Only if you carry me there. Chihiro said in a playfull tone.

-OK.

And don't forget I'll be carring Hiakri.

-Still OK, he agreed.

-OK then. Hikari come here it seems like Papa really plays with his luck. And with a few steps Hikari was in her hug. Then Haku hold her in his arms bridal style and walked towards his house.

-Are you sure you can handle us papa? Mama's pretty fat, Hikari teased her.

-Hikari you little... Chihiro said and embraced her super cute daughter. Haku could do nothing, but smile. In less than a minute they had made it to the door, or better he had made it with the other two on his arms. But before he even try to open the door, someone else from the other side opened it, instead of him. The man light green hair and dark blue eyes.

-HAKU WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, YOU BRAT? I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU AND NOW I SENSED YOUR PERSENCE AND OF TWO MORE SPIRITS AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE ATTACKED YOU BAKA(=STUPID, IDIOT)!

-Wow, that's quite a welcome home, Chihiro said sarcasticly. Come on sweetheart don't cry, please. (Chihiro said to Hikari who was now crying badly)

-The bad man is about to shud up isn't he? She and Haku asked giving the man at the door a death glare.

-Excuse me nii-san but are you going to stay for a long time there?

-Um, ...no,... come said as he looked at the three of them as if they were aliens. Haku walked in the house where there was a big red sofa, he let Hikari and Chihiro on the furniture and closed Kyo's mouth as he took a closer look at Hikari, seeing how much she looked like with his little brother.

-Haku would you mind introducing me to the young lady? Kyo asked looking at Chihiro with his handsome look.

-Yes of course nii-san(= older brother). He said still looking at Kyo with his death glare, they didn't seem to get along very well.

-This is my future wife Chihiro and this is our daughter Hikari. Hikari, Chihiro ( he was now talking to them in a very softened voice) this is my older brother Nigihayami Kyo Nushi, also a river spirit.

-Nice to meet you, was the only thing Chihiro could say. Her heart had started beating so fast, she thought as she could have a heart attack in any moment.

-Nice to meet you too. He said. Haku can I have little talk with you, _in private_ ,please?

-Yes.

And so they went to the nearest room.

-Are you mad or something you were left alone for **TWO DAYS**, and you come back with a chick that sold you the lie that that kid is your daughter and you believe her!

-First of all don't call Chihiro ''chick'' second I know her for 9 years and third Hikari really is my daughter!

-Don't tell she is _that_ Chihiro!

-I have just told you.

-But how was she left pregrant?

-Let's say that two years ago I visited the Human world for a day or two.

-You did what?! But again how was she left pregrant?

-OK I knew you were stupid, but not at that degree!

-Don't tell me...!

-Don't worry I won't! And now if you excuse me! I have a family to take care so he left the room. Kyo was standing in there dump. He had sharp characteristics like Haku, but there was no way that you could tell they were brothers in the first look.''So I have to go with it'' he thought ''the fact that now I got a niece and a sister-in-law'', he smiled,''kids mean happiness,don't they?'' He got out quitely and saw Chihiro telling Haku, to be more quiet, because Hikari was asleep. They slowly moved towards second floor and passed the wooden dark brown stairs. And they opened the door of a child's bedroom. It has scenes from fairytales all over the walls, a huge window who coverd one of the big walls, with light yellow-white curtains. Next to the wood-coloured wooden door, a wardrobe (also wood-coloured).

On the right wall next to the window(under the scene of Hikari's favourite fairytale scene the one from Cinderella's fairytale, when Cinderela's fairy transforms her into a princess), a big white with yellow patterns of suns, flowers etc, baby over the room there were treasure chessesss full of toys.

-Wow Haku this is amazing, I'm that she'll fall in love with it, in first sight.

-I hope so.

-But when did you prepared it?

-While we were coming.

-You're really able to do that?

-Chihiro, please. With a blink of my eyes I can transofm an apple in a ten-year-old mature apple tree. This was easiest than easy for my. He said chuckling.

-Really? I didn't expect you to be such a show-off, Mr. Show off.

-Is that your only comment?

-Yes.

-Then it's my turn.

He then pulled her closer and kissed her, but once again they were inturupted. Suddenly Kyo burst in the room, almost waking up Hikari and dropped his jaw to the floor as he saw what had happend. Haku didn't say anything, Chihiro just blushed, Haku caught Kyo's traditional blouse and while holding Chihiros hand, he transfered them out to the garden where he could yell as much as he wanted. He seemed stil relaxed, at least with his eyes closed, but when he opened them they looked that they were boiling in fire.

-THE HELL TELL ME WHY DON'T YOU KNOCK THOSE DAMN DOORS?!

-I'm sorry I didn't know what you two were doing, he said closing his right eye to Chihiro.

-YOU STILL DARE TO ACT LIKE THAT?!

-Come on Haku, nothing really happend did it ? It's not such a big deal Chihiro said hugging his back. Haku was pretty shocked at first, but once he got over it, he caught her hand.

-I need to talk to you about something. And the same moment with his right hand he felt something in his pocket.

Chihiro followed him, half running,so she could catch up with his speed. They stopped they were again near the river, like when they first came, walls made out of roses, the only difference; there were benches made of white marble.

-OK! This place is taken out of dreams!

-I'm glad you like it. He said showing her a smile that made her kneels melt. He came closer. Chihiro I want you to know that I treasure every moment we spend together more than you can ever imagine. And our kiss to me isn't just anything. OK? So don't ever say anything silly like this again? He softly whispered and kissed her forehead.

Chihiro couldn't say anything, she was amazed at how romantic Haku could be if he wanted. She finally talked or better whispered and the only thing that was heard was: '' Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, I love you more than anyone else, in this universe.'' It was not time to think about Hikari, although she loved as much as she loved Haku, this was a moment only for the two of them.

-Chihiro Ogino, you are the person that I will treasure more than anyone in my eternal life and thi is the reason why I decided to ask you something, but accept only if you truly want to.

-Hai.

-Will you marry me? Will you accept to spend the rest of eternity with me? He asked with his most soft voice.

She came closer to him and crushed her lips on his gently.

-Yes, I guess, she said on a playful tone. ''She really is an adult'' Haku thought as he embraced her. He then put his hand in his pocket and took out a tiny box, that Chihiro would swear it was made from running water, not ice, but fresh running water. A ''wow'' slipt from her lips. Then Haku opened the box and Chihiro saw the most beautiful piece of jewelery she could ever imagine; a silver coloured elegant and the same time it looked like it fit only on a teenager, but mostly that dark green stone made it so unique. Haku took it and it easily slipt on Chihiro's finger.

Chihiro couldn't say anything she just kept staring both at the ring and Haku.

-It's...It's unbelievably beautiful, but is it really OK for me to keep it?

-Of course, you know it was specially made for you and only you.

-Really? Oh thank you so much Haku, she said ovewhelmed with joy, hugging him so tight that he could hear her heart beating incredible fast. He hug her back and then they joined their souls in a kiss.

-Now, I'd like you to explain to me a few things. First how on earth am I supposed to be a spirit like Kyo said?, second why did Kyo said that he was afraid that you were attacked and for Godness name since when did you had a brother? Plus is Hikari going be OK?

-I've got an answer for everything. But how about getting in? It's about to rain and I don't want you to get sick.

-Guess you're right.

She said and went in where Haku started explaining to her what had happen.

**A/N I'm very sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. Well my first languadge is greek and I'm learning english at after school lessons so sorry.**

**Please review(puppy face) ^_^**

** Can you see the button, righ there ^_^**

** V**

** V**

** V**


	5. Two explanations

**Hello, hello here's chapter 5, please review(puppy face) ^_^**

**CHAPTER 5: TWO EXPLANATIONS**

They went in. The house inside was much bigger than that it looked, it probably had 20 or more rooms and a roof made of red slates. It was painted in a way too light (almost white) sugar orange. Inside the rooms had a variety of colors and furniture. There were sofas and armchairs, small coffee tables, chairs, fire places, rich in colors and quality carpets, bookcases and expensive chandehers almost in every room. It had three floors which were connected with wooden stairs. They went to the second floor where as Hikari's bedroom their bedroom was there too, which by the way it had its own large bathroom. Chihiro was sure she would enjoy that. She opened the once more wooden door and Chihiro's jaw fell on the floor. It was a very large bedroom with a gigantic ,Chihiro would say, wardrobe which covered a whole wall (A/N although I'm too bored to write it once again made out of wood, plus all the furniture in that house is made out of wood and wooden coloured you know that dark brown or something, OK , 'cause I'm too lazy to write ''made of wood'' and ''wooden coloured'', OK?).The two walls left were painted very light aqua blue and there were small figures of black dragons on the end of the wall. But the most impressive; the huge bed next to the window-wall, just like Hikari's, but this time was an extra-extra-extra-large bed (wood-colored and yes wooden, I'm obsessed with wooden furniture), under 4 white with a tone of blue curtains Chihiro could see the stars through them. She went in the large bathroom had a quick shower, dried herself and found(to her surprise) a dark blue kimono with patterns of dragons and flowers on the little white table(in the bathroom.) She quickly wore it, it fit her perfectly. She got out.

-Wow Haku where did you got this?

-From the wardrobe; it's a magical one it can give you anything you desire, for all occasions in no time.

-Wow amazing, and thank you a lot about it.

-It was my pleasure. Back to your question; let me begin from the easiest one; why you are a spirit. As you already know Hikari is a river spirit and to say the truth one of the most powerful ones in the Spirit world. So while you were pregnant and she was developing she gave you powers, which were not noticed in the human world, but when you stepped on the Spirit world they activated and the result was you to be turned into spirit.

-I see, she said just smiling, but inside she was feeling way too excited, being a spirit meant eternal life with Haku and Hikari, she couldn't ask for something more.

-But you should know that you are bonded more than mother and daughter. Because of what happened if Hikari's badly hurt you may possible day or if you are hurt there's a great possibility for it happen to her too. Haku's voice was none colored and sounded hurt and broken. But I won't ever let that happen, I promise.

-I know you will. She said and smiled showing trust.

~After a small while~

-Now why don't you tell me about Kyo?

-Oh yes I had forgot him. Well ever since you left I quit both from working as Yubaba's apprentice and working at the bath house. As you suppose I had nowhere to stay at. But for an unknown reason I flew till here where I found Kyo sitting here on the grass of this garden, it only took him a few seconds to feel my presence and when he did he turned and looked at me like I was a new discovered animal.

**_''MEMORY''_**

-Who are you? And how did you come here?!

He seemed to examine me. ''You look so much like him'' I had heard him whisper. Hello I asked you something you brat!

-I'm Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, spirit of the Kohaku River.

-What? You can't really be him, can you?

He had asked me with pain all over his face.

-Well that's my name, which I learnt very recently.

-Why?

-Because I used to work under Yubaba at the bath house.

-For once again, how did you come here?

-I really don't know, something just drove me here. Like the place was calling me.

-So you dare to say that you _ARE_ Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi?

-Yes, because that's my name.

-How can you prove it?

-I can go to Yubaba to ask her yourself.

-I do not accept this kind of evidence.

-Why in anyways did we say that I had to prove it to you?

-Well first for breaking into my house, and second for pretending to be my younger brother.

-Well I don't pretend to be anyone! And second you can't call that a breaking into!

-So you are telling me that you _ARE _my younger brother?

-I don't really remember having a brother I only got a very few slowly waking up memories. I only remember a young woman around her early twenties, very long dark hair, pale skin, and beautiful jade eyes in a white and dark blue kimono sitting next to this river smiling.

-Oh my dear Gods, you can't really be..., he had said and hugged me. I was still shocked.

-I'm your brother Kohaku. Where have you been lost? I've been looking for you for centuries! My name is-

-Kyo, I had said.

-How could you remember?

-I've told you my memory is still in the awaking mode. Plus aren't you the guy who always hit my forehead with two fingers?

-I see you remember traumatizing things, you always complained about this habit of mine when you were very young. But my, my you've change, the last time I saw you looked around nine or ten.

-Is that supposed to be a compliment?

-Yeah!

-What has happened here while I was missing?

-Oh, well that's quite a story, why don't we go inside to talk about what happened in these 3 years, while we have a cup of tea?

_***END OF THE MEMORY***_

-Haku who was that woman?

-My mother.

-Oh.

-She lives with my father, near here, if you want we can go and visit them.

-Really?

-Of course if you and Hikari wish it.

-Oh, I'm sure she'll be excited.

-But I don't really suggest you to, my mother isn't really what you have imagined.

-After a quiet while-

-Ano nee , you must have had an adventurous life.

-Well only at first, but thanks to you Chihiro, I found my name, my family and I'm free from Yubaba. All because of you. But I believe that you are the one with the adventurous life. At least from what Hikari told me.

-Well...Um...You know, she didn't want to tell Haku about her father, the incident with the customer and how difficult her life was, but sadly she had to. Because Haku saw something that made him very angry.

-Chihiro, what is this? He said showing her a scar on her neck.

-Oh that's a not able to be removed scar.

-And when did you got it?

-A year and a half ago.

-From who?

-Well you know it was that guy? *_*

-What guy?

-That customer.? *_*

-What customer?

-The angry one. Haku seemed to boil in anger, who dared to touch Chihiro. But he decided to calm down and take it smoothly so with his softened voice he asked.

-Chihiro please tell me what had happend. v_v (=Haku sighing trying to calm down)

-Well he was angry because of an incedent with Hikari when I had slappeed him and he took it way too personally, so the day after, he waited untill I finish work and with a friend of his and they...they wanted to play with the knife he hold, to try how sharp it was, and before I was able to leave I was target with their knife. She was talking like a chid who had done something wrong, she was acting almost like saying ''Sorry it's my bad'' or something,, but Haku could see the frighten child hidden in her eyes. Haku's heart was teared into tiny pieces. Chihiro was almost dead and he wasn't there to protect only thing he could do now was to heal that scar. He embraced her put his hand(which shined) on the scar and in no time it was healed.

-Thank you Haku.

-It's the least I could do.

-Haku do you love me as Chihiro or as the woman who gave life to your daughter?, she asked seriously.

-That's a great quenstioned to be asked, he jokked trying to cheer her up.

-What? She was almost crying.

-I'm kidding, relax, he whispered and then crushed his lips on hers. Chihiro never forget, I love for who you are, being Hikari's mother is just something that makes me love you even more, he confessed seriously.

Instead of staying to this mode(which by the way both of them loved) Chihiro decided to destroy it.

-Now you still own me an explanation about Kyo's questions.

-Well this will be the longer and last story I'll say OK? After no more explanations.

-Haaaiii, Chihiro said in a playfull tone like a 4-year-old child. ''The child side of her, is still hidden somewhere there...'' Haku thought, he had got sicken of giving explanations, but this one is the most important one, she needed to know it.

-Well, it's a bit complicated...

**Just review 'Kay? ^_^**

**Hope you enjyed this.**


	6. Dinner

**Hey guys, sorry I'm late to update but I decided to give myself some vacation from writing and here it is chapter six. **

**Thank all so much for reviewing, you can't imagine how much happy I am when I read your comments I promise there is gonna be tones more of it in some days**

**'Kay?**

**-Kay, 'kay .**

**Now review :P**

**CHAPTER SIX: DINNER**

-Well after a month about ,ever since I visited you, some strange guys started to follow me, then attacked me and asked where was I hiding it, and by it they meant the powerful source that could make them the leaders of the spirit world, although they were quite weak spirits. And so I was able to beat them easily every time they would chalenge me and I was even able to take information out of I asked them who were looking for, they answered ''the youngest member of the Nigihayami clan''.

-That means... No way!

-Sadly yes, they're after Hikari.

-And we've left her all alone for so much time? Chihiro panikced.

-It's OK she's safe , Haku ensured her while getting up from the bed like Chihiro had a few seconds ago. That's the main reason I got you here, this house is secured by tones of special spells so that only those who belong in Nigihayami family.

-Then how did I got in? Chihiro asked less worried.

-You are about to become one and this house ubderstanded that. And Zeniba will be able to visit you one of these days.

-Granny, how? You just said...

-I know,but do you know that Zeniba really is a Nigihayami?

-What, no way! Come on Haku how many surprises do you still have for me?

-Not many. You know Yubaba is the only member that can't really enter this place.

-Really, how?

-Well the house doesn't trust her, so it won't let her in, and I'm almost sure that it is -

-OK Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, I don't want to hear a single explanation about anything anymore I am too tired and look what time it is ; almost 8 o'clock I can't take it anymore!

-I'm glad you feel this way, 'cause I don't feel able of saying anything anymore.

-So dinner and sleep?

-Don't forget Hikari. And yes.

-Silly,when I say dinner and sleep Hikari's always in them.

-Let's go pick up Hikari and go the dinning room.

-Hai.

They got out, they went in Hikari's room and Haku slowly got Hikari on his arms.

-Papa?

-Want some dinner?

-Hai. Hikari said rubbing her eye. It was one of Chihiro's cute habits. Chihiro couldn't get enough of Hikari and Haku, so she ended up staring at them.

-Is something wrong?

-Nah, you two are just so cute. She said smilling.

-...

They kept walking for a couple of minutes.

-OK Haku, I'll need a map, to move from room to room, she chuckled.

-Really? Is it that big?

-Hello? Wake up, of course it's not big.

-Well, that's excactly what I was thinking.

-It's _**H-U-G-E**_ !

-Well maybe it's that I'm used to it.

-Come on Haku this place is gigantic, I think that it could be the same size as the bath house.

But it really was like a palace; there was a big dining table on the middle which could handle at least 12 people. Again a crystal chandelier, a rich in colours and patterns carpet and doors on every wall.

-Well here we are. He said opening the door infront of them.

-Wow, shugoi(=amazing), it's like a palace. Hikari said overwhelmed with exciteness.

-See? That's what I'm talking about.

-I still can't see your point.

-Honestly? What on eart is excactly your title here and how much does your family owns?

-Let's say I'm something like an emperor's son for your world.

-You're such a show off.

-Who? Are you talking to me? He asked playing innocent.

-You showing off dragon.

Hikari laughed at her parents comic scene, she was really going to enjoy days like this.

-Um, is a ball going to take place, somewhere arround? Chihiro asked.

-For time on no, but if you like we can fix that.

-Nah, let's get used to the place first. Plus Haku, seriously now, will it be safe to go to the bath house again tommorow?

-Well, since I'll be arround and you two will stay in my room no matter what, I think it's OK.

-Great.

-Why?

-Well I'd like to talk to Rin about some specific things, she came closer to his ear, can I invite her to our wedding? She said trying to do the perfect puppy face.

-Of course, can you invite Kamaji too? I need to fix something there too.

-Of course yes!

-And we are going to send them formal invitation later.

-Oh Haku, thank you so much!

-Papa, will you marry mama?

-Of course.

-I'm happy. 'Cause all the other kid's parents were married and they didn't like mama.

-Chihiro...? He turned and saw Chihiro saying to Hikari with moves of her body not to tell Haku.

-Why mama, shouldn't papa now beat those bad guys? She said with her baby voice.

-OK Hikari no more TV for 2 days.

-Why?

-'Cause it has negative affect on you.

-We need to discuss some things later.

-Ugh-ugh, am I interrupting something? They heard Kyo's voice.

-No, Kyo-san.

-Why don't you sit Chihiro-chan? May I offer you a seatt?

Chihiro wondered how could he be such a jentleman.

They sat; Kyo on the middle sit Haku to the right, next to him Hikari and next to Hikari, Chihiro. When they sat, food came out of nowhere, roasted chicken with potatoes and fruit cream for Hikari. The two men expected Chihiro to feed Hikari with the spoon, but to their surprise both of them started eating on their own.

-Chihiro won't you feed her?

-Oh, she has got over this stage 4 months ago.

-Really, the two men exclaimed in surprise.

-Well, as I think better, when you were two years old you were eating as if you were invited to dinner with the most powerful spirits. Too formally. Forks, spoons and knifes were like a toy to you.

-...Do you need any help shutting your mouth nii-san or you can do do it alone , he asked glaring Kyo deathly.

-N-n-no, n-n-not really, he said terrified.

-Well that sounds like you. Chihiro said cutting a piece of chicken meat(A/N poor chicken, but you so tasty).

-So Chihiro-chan, how was your life back in the Human world? Kyo asked interested getting back to his old self.

Chihiro almost died from chucking as she was eating, after she caught up her breath she answered.

-Very good, great, amazing, she lied she just didn't want to worry Haku or Kyo.

-Mama are you crazy? You were almost bullied by everyone, because of me, how can you say that? It was almost like hell for you.

-... Chihiro didn't know what to say, her daughter had just not only say that she lied, but also revealed what she was trying to hide. Chihiro got up and left the room. She didn't know where she was going, she just needed a place to hide her embarassment. Tears had already started running from her eyes.

Meanwhile in the dining room, Haku had understand Chihiro's need and didn't follow her. So he stayed there asking Hikari questions.

-Hikari how bad were the other people behaved to your mother?

-Well everyone didn't like her and were telling to mama but words and told her that I was a child out of marriage and that she shouldn't keep the child of a stranger, but mama never defend herself, only papa and me. She didn't even tried. And sometimes, some guys slapped her and said some very bad words that are forbidden. But when it was for Hikari or papa, mama always defend us; she wouldn't lt them even say our name and once when someone said a bad word about papa and me, mama slapped him so hard that he almost bleed and told him to go back to the hell where he came from, she was really angry that day, that no one dared to say anything.

Both of the other two looked more than surprised, Chihiro would defend Haku (who hadn't show up for so long) and _his_ daughter, but not even try for herself.

-I wished that sometimes you would show up and beat them up, Hikari said forming her hands into tiny fists as she would hit someone. Especially those customers that always flirted her.

-**WHAT**? **O.O**

-They were very annoying they wouldn't stop although mama had already rejected them over 10 times.

''Of course'' Haku thought ''Chihiro has great looks, it's normal she would be popular, yet she wasn't interested, she was always loyal to me''.

-Nii-san can you go Hikari to her bedroom, I need to find Chihiro.

-H_Hai. Kyo was still surprised.

On the other side realitation hit Haku straight to his face. Back in the human world, they had dared to hit Chihiro, call her names and talk bad of his daughter and him, all becase he wasn't there. He went searching for Chihiro and after ten minutes he found her on the garden, he sat next to her, his hand reached hers, it was very cold, she turned to look at him, her face was pale.

-I'm sorry, she whispered.

-No, Chihiro you shouldn't be apologising, I am the one who left you alone, to handle everything, he said hugging her, she was as cold as ice, yet her forehead was hot. Chihiro you have a fever!

-I'm OK.

-No you're not. We should go inside immedeately. He said holding her on his arms as she collapsed. When they entered the house she said she was feeling too hot.

-It's OK,you'll be fine, it's a reaction from turning into a spirit. He ensured her. They went in their bedroom, he helped her undress and then she wore a towel to hide the biggest part of her body and they both went in the bathroom, where the bathtub was filled with hot water. She got in the bathtub and tried to relax as Haku placed his hand on her forehead whispering some weird words. After a small while Chihiro was feeling OK again and she took a breath.

-Feeling better?

-Yeah.

-Then you'll excuse me-

-No, Haku stay! Don't leave please. She said getting up. Haku slowly turned his face towards hers and saw a Chihiro coming even closer to him, she kissed him and then tried to get of his blouse which she succed with his help. He wouldn't lose this chance. And then he had a better look at Chihiro's body she hadn't change at all those two years , still slim, tall with no extra pound, but with even bigger boobs. They moved to their bed and there they repeated what they have done two years ago, only that it didn't had the same results and Hikari wasn't going to have a sister or a brother.

Next morning Chihiro woke up in Haku's warm arms. ''The best way to wake up''. Chihiro thought. She felt so safe in Haku's arms, she stared at his peaceful face, she closed her eyes for a moment, they were both wearing robes, they were so soft, to her surprise while she had her eyes closed Haku's lips came and crushed on hers.

-Best way to wake up.

-Although I don't want to leae from this room.

-It's not such a need, is it?

-Nah, we have quite a time to spend before we go to the bath house, it's still to early. He embaced her, he could feel her heart beating fast.

-I missed you.

-Me too.

-You can't imagine how safe I feel when I'm next to you.

-I'm glad that I can now offer you what I couldn't back then. Chihiro you should have told me how bad your life used to be. Anyways do ou want instead of going to the bath house, to visit some friends back in the human world and rub on their faces what they've been telling you up untill now?

-It's quite a temptation, and I can't say no to some revenge, can I ?

-No, you can't and you shouldn't anyway.

-And Hikari?

-She'll come with us.

-You really are OK with this?

-It's my desire...

-Oh no!

-What?

-I had totally forgot him!

-Who?

-My father.

Haku didn't ask anything he had heard her, two years ago, saying she was afraid to go home.

''This had to be solved solved'' Haku thought.

-It'll be OK Chihiro I promise.

**Don't forget to review ;)**

**Plus do you thing that it's too bad to rub it on those customers faces?**

**Nah, it could be worse.**

**Review.**

**Thanks.**

**(I think I'm obsessed with reviews, who knows?)**


	7. Visit at the Bath House

**Hello, I wasn't late, was I? Now you are all expecing them to go to the human world, well no. It wasn't on plans it just flipped on. **

**Now here is where adventure begins, because it should have adventure since it's rated like that. I hope you enjoy it and thank you for your reviews, already 12, huh that's quite a hit, I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooo happy. Please enjoy:**

**CHAPTER SEVEN: VISIT AT THE BATH HOUSE**

They got up and went to pick Hikari and then to have breakfast.

-Haku can we go there another day I really don't feel like going back there today.

-Anything you wish for.

-Good morning Chihiro-chan, Hikari-chan and oh Haku.

-Good morning Kyo-san.

-'Morning oji-chan (=grandpa), Hikari said, after that Kyo chocked with his tea Chihiro and Haku laughed.

-Seems like someone got old, Haku teased.

-Um, the fact that you have just become a spirit adult just now, doesn't really mean something, we are going to see you in some hundrents of years.

-Really just from curiosity how many years difference do you have, you don't look like much older than Haku, Kyo-san.

-Chihiro-chan, you flatter me, but I can't answer that question.

-Oh...

-Well I _can _answer it, Haku said. ''OK it's obvious that the try to tease each other as much as they can, aww sooo cute'' Chihiro thought.

-2 hund- he wasn't able to finish his sentence, because Kyo blocked him with his hand.

-Well let's leave that topic aside. From what I can see Chihiro-chan you have quite a piece of jewelery there.

-Hai papa gave it to mama for their marriage, Hikari answered instead Chihiro.

-So my suspects were right. So when is the wedding?

-In two weeks, they said in a voice although they hadn't really decide a date, they just knew it that it had to be in two weeks.

-And you're telling it to me now? Oh God how am I suppossed to do the preparations in two weeks?

-It's OK I'm sure we'll make it.

-OK then Chihiro-chan, although I'm sorry for it, you're not moving from this house untill the preparations are done.

-Sorry but we really have to go to the bath house today Kyo-san.

-If I were you I wouldn't disagree, Haku told Kyo giving him a death glare.

-H_Hai. He agreed, sometimes his younger brother could be very dangerous if he wanted to.

-Then we should get going. Chihiro said taking Hikari in her hug and got outside. Haku followed her and as he got outside he turned into a dragon. She rode him and after some time they made it to the bath house.

-I'm going to Kamaji, Chihiro said.

-OK be carefull and call my if you need anything, it won't take me a lot time.

-See you. She said and got in the bath house while Haku went to his office.

-Welcome our dear guests. The foreman said to Chihiro and Hikari.

-Hello, the two of them harmonized.

-Can you please call Lin?

-Hai, our dear guest. He said and in a few minutes Lin was standing in front of them.

-Sen, where on earth were you lost with the stupid ryu (=dragon).

-We were at papa's house. Hikari said proudly. It's just like a palace.

-What? Haku got you two in his house? Then that means you two are going to marry?!

-Hai in two weeks and it's the main reason I came here to invite you and Kamaji. Of curse we are going to send you an invitation. Plus you can call me Chihiro, I'm more used to it than Sen.

-Um, excuse me did you said Sen?

-Yes. She is Sen and yes she is going to marry Haku, or Kohaku-sama or whatever. And this adorable kiddo is their child.

-Um Lin is it OK for the whole bath house to learn that? I mean, won't Haku feel uncomfortable or something?

-Let me handle the baka ryu(= stupid dragon)

-Well whatever you say.

-Oh my God, Sen, I'm so glad to see you are OK.

-Thank you for your interest.

-What's your name? The foreman asked coming closer to Hikari.

-I won't tell you.

-Why?

-Because I do not trust you. And Hikari was right, because suddenly a knife was out and ready to hit both of them. ''HAKU'' a voice in her head screamed. She closed her eyes and turned her back to the frog so Hikari won't be hurt. She waited to feel pain, but she didn't feel anything so she decided to open her eyes.

-Chihiro-chan, she heard Kyo's voice. She opened her eyes and realished that she was in Haku's house and tears of fear and relief iled her eyes. Then she saw a sleeping Hikari in her hug.

-Kyo-san, she said crying even more.

-What happend where is Haku? How did you come here? She didn't answer she just kept crying she took Hikari and went in her(Hikari's room).

''OK Haku needs to come here immedeately'' Kyo thought and in less than a minute Haku showed up.

-Where's Chihiro?

-In, in Hikari's room.

Haku ran and opened the door seeing a crying Chihiro and a sleeping Hikari. He went ner and hugged her. Hikari slowly open her eyes for a few seconds.

-She's OK, he ensured Chihiro, Lin told me what happend. It's OK Chihiro, everyting will be fine. She turned her face to Haku. He saw red eyes.

-How Haku? Hikari was almost killed before my eyes. How will everything will be OK? How!?

He didn't answer, he knew she was right, what could he tell her now?

-I'm sorry, for not being there.

-...

He wasn't able to hear her answer, because she lost her consiousness. He hold her on his arms bridal style. And got them in their room. He let the two of themon the bed. And went downstairs to talk to Kyo.

He thought that for some days they have to lost their clues and disappear from the spirit world and he knew just the place; the human world, would be the safest place for them to go, there _they_ wouldn't be able to reach them the hardest _they_ tried.

-Oi nii-san.

-Nani? Let me guess, you want to know what happened?

-No, I already know.

-Really, 'cause I don't.

-Well the foreman at the bath house tried to murder Hikari.

-**What**?** O-O**

-And from what Lin told me, Hikari was able to teleport not only herself, but Chihiro too, here.

-What? That's impossible! Only the strongest spirit would be able to do it.

-And Hikari is the most powerful spirit in the whole spirit world, that's why she is targeted by _them. _But since she is only a year old she isn't able to control it yet. So I want to tell you that we are going to put of the marriage for some time and we are going to the human world for more safety.

-I see...

-What?

-I can't believe that my brother's daughter is the most powerful spirit. I'm very proud for all of you three.

-Th...Thanks nii-san.

-When you are leaving?

-Well I'll wait till Chihiro and Hikari get over the shock.

-It must have been a traumatic experience, espesially for Hikari, she is just too young.

-Haku! They heard Chihiro's voice calling him.

He didn't lose any time and in no time he was there. He came closer to her as he saw that she was more relaxed and in her senses.

-I'm sorry, she said, I overdo it before and I was are wrong. If I had thought more, I would knew you were right. If we move with a plan, everything will go Ok. We just have to be a bit more careful.

Haku was relieved she thought that way and wasn't desperate anymore, this way she was encouraging him too, without knowing it.

-I'm sorry Chihiro I wasn't there it was my entire fault.

-No, you had said me to be in your room and I didn't hear you, it was my fault.

-No, you just didn't know the circumstances...

Chihiro, I've decided to put of the wedding for some time and go to the human world, where we will be even safer, we anyways own some face-rubbing to some specific people.

-I guess you're right. She chuckled. I want to leave the sooner, I'm going to pack some stuff and then we'll be able to go.

-As you wish princess.

-Um Haku, you said that the wardrobe has anything you want, does it has something in Hikari's size?

-Yes, you can find anything.

-Good...

-I'm going to get something to eat.

-OK.

She opened the wardrobe where she found a suitcase. Then baby clothes came out of nowhere, mostly dresses, but T-shirts and shorts too. But there was one dress that Chihiro loved at first sight, emerald green with white details, like flowers, sleeveless, paired with a hat and shoes. ''OK Hikari's gonna love that'' she thought. Then she got some clothes for herself, mostly shorts and T-shirts and of course some for Haku, ''He mustn't have any human clothes.''

She thought. She picked only pale colors, what fit Haku the most. Blue jeans and grey, white and light blue. ''Ready'' she thought and changed her clothes. She now weared black shorts, light blue sleeveless top and black ''all-stars''. Then Haku entered the room holding a disc with two sandwiches and a fruit cream. He couldn't believe Chihiro wa so hot and didn't know if he could control himself.

-Papa...? Wake up. C'mon, we both now that mum's hot but you shouldn't be so obvious, she said winking at him.

He blushed at his daughter comment but did not say a thing.

**For once more please review(puppy face) ^_^ ( - I luv this face)**

**PLUS: this chapter contains half of the next, because I thought it was way too small(909 words to be specific) so I put some more. That means you'll have to wait a bit more till next chapter. But now that finally Christmas holidays are here I'll try to write even more.**

**Again Thanks for your support.**


	8. Meeting with parents

**Hey guys here's the so long awaited chapter, pretty short (to me at least), writted 2 hours and 45 miutes. Enjoy and review :)**

**CHAPTER 8: MEETING WITH PARENTS**

-Nee, papa where are we going?, she asked seriously acting as if she never said anything. Haku was surprised at the sudden change of her mood, but then she turned arround and winked once again making sure that Chihiro wasn't looking.

-Back, to the human world, he answered playing along with his daughter.

- Why? Those people hated and still hate us, I don't wanna.

-I'm sorry Hikari, but we have to, and for exchange how about buying you ice-cream?

-Haaaiiii, she accepted excited.

-Now, I think I'm done with packing we can get going.

-OK, the other two said. At stairs they met Kyo.

-Nee ojii-chan (grandpa) we're leaving. Hikari said.

Haku and Chihiro laughed at Kyo's nickname.

-You little.I'm not that old! Why don't you call your father like that it would fit him perfectly.

-No, it wouldn't!

-Yes, it would!

-Wouldn't!

-Would!

-Wouldn't!

-Would!

-Wouldn't!

-Would!

-ENOUGH! They heard a woman's voice ordered. Kyo's and Haku's blood froze. Chihiro stayed still, only Hikari was breathing soundly. They turned and saw a woman arround 30 standing at the end of the stairs. She was wearing a kimono showing a rainfall and sakura petals. She had pale skin emerald eyes and dark blue hair.

-M-Mother? Haku and Kyo harmonized.

-Kohaku I just heard your news about a marriage and a kid? And I came to see it my eyes. I never thought you'd do such a shamefull thing to our family, both your father and I are dissapointed at you. We were hoping for you to marry a prooper spirit from a good family with reputation and still you spoiled your engagement 9 years ago. Why? Because of ahuman with no beauty!

Hikari took that one very personal and since both her parents and uncle were paralysed from the shock she decided to answer.

-That's so not true! Mama's the most beautiful of all! She's even prettier than you!

Haku's mother took that last one very personally and got ready to slap Hikari, but Chihiro would never let something like that ever happen and she got infront of her and of course infront of Chihiro was Haku who didn't want to let his beloved be slapped. But in the end the one who got slapped was Kyo.

-You rude filthly who are you? You might have the looks, but you suck at attitude.

-Mother for your information she's my daughter and she has the manner she needs.

-Kohak-!

-Kohaku, my son long time no see, his father said coming out of nowhere. Hanabi my dear you shouldn't be that rough at him. Look at them, he said pointing Chihiro and Hikari, aren't they great? Congratulations my son you got the catch of the year. And I guess that this is my granddaughter, gorgeous! Just like her mother. Chihiro blushed at his comment. But it seems I forgot my manners. I'm Nigihayami Kaze Nushi and here's my wife Hanabi, I'm pleasured to meet you. He said kissing her hand, Chihiro blushed.

-Chihiro Ogino, pleasured to meet you too, she said bowing.

-Wow, Haku you got a pretty shy one over there.

-Thank you father.

-So where were you going?, Kaze asked.

-At the human world, but I think we'll have to put it off for a little. How about to continue in the living room?

-I can't stay in the same room with her! Hanabi said pointing at Chihiro.

-Thank you for your good words, she said sarcastically.

-Hanabi dear, please.

-NO!

-UH-HUH, they heard someone clearing his throat. Kyo was out of attention and could not handle it, you know I'm still here, he said.

-I'm sorry my son, I got a bit distracted, his father said in a apologetic tone.

-Thank you father. Mother, do you have anything to tell me?

-I'm sorry for the slap, it was meant for the brat-

-She is not a brat, she has a name ; Hikari! Chihiro said.

Hanabi just ignored her.

-And it's good to see that you have no out of marriage kids done with a filthly woman.

OK, that was the final shot for Chihiro, she took Hikari in her hug and left the room crying.

-Mother if I were you I would never do that mistake again and call Chihiro something like that! He yelled while fire was playing in his eyes and run after Chihiro. All the others were left with their mouths wide open. Haku had never talk in such a disrespectfull way to anyone before. That was a first.

-See? She already gets to split up me and my son! She said annoyed.

~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~

Chihiro had left Hikari in her room to sleep.

CHIHIRO'S POV:

-Chihiro are you in there? I heard Haku's soft voice calling me.

-Yes, I finally answered between sods.

-Come on don't cry, he whispered.

-I usually don't, but that hurt you know.

-I know, he said and hugged me.

-You shouldn't yell her, I don't want her to think bad of me, I said in a ironic tone.

-And what should I do? Let her insult you? Not as long as I'm alive. He turned and kissed me. We lied on the bed and just stared at each other's face.

-I love you, I whispered and fell to a dreamless sleep.


	9. When the masks are off

**CHAPTER 9: WHEN THE MASKS ARE OFF. **

Down in the living room only Kyo knew what was really up, he had to explain what was really under their parents masks. So he went and called Haku , he also had to make their father busy and take his attention off their mother so they coould make it in time. He went up to Haku's bedroom and got in quietly.

-Haku I need to talk to you, it's emergency.

-Coming, he said kissing Chihiro's cheek. Be careful, he whispered to her.

They made it to the living room, but Haku's was still on Chihiro and wanted to make sure she was OK, that's why he did one of his biggest mistakes ever.

-Dad can you please go and check on Chihiro, he asked. Kyo's and Hanabi's blood froze, every single drop of colour left their faces, when their father was out of sight they finally talked.

-Haku, my son, do you understand what you just did?

-What would you had prefered to send you and hurt Chihiro?

-Haku she's right this very moment Chihiro's in a very great danger to be-

-To be what?

-To be..

-WHAT?

-To be rapped, Hanabi finally said.

-WH-WHAT?!

~~~~~~~UPSTAIRS IN THE BEDROOM~~~~~~~~~

''I always knew that Haku was a good son, but I didn't expect him to be at this rate. Anyway I'll thank him later.'' That were Kaze's thoughts as he entered the room and saw the sleeping Chihiro. ''Dinner is servwhed'' he thought and sat on the bed and started kissing her face so she would wake up. The same time he tried to take off her T-shirt and then went for the bra. Chihiro opened slowly her eyes.

-Haku, she whispered.

-Close enough, but no. He whispered in a husky voice.

-What the-, Chihiro said and her eyes opened wide open. She saw what was happening and run from the bed, just the moment before he undid her bra, she quickly wore her T-shirt.

-What the fuck is up? She asked running to the door.

-A pretty shy one, huh?

He got near her in no seconds, grabbed her wrists , pushed her on the wall and started kissing her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Haku remeber whatever happens don't give attention to whatever he's doing OK?

-Yeah, whatever, he said rushing to his bedroom.

-Kohaku, be emotionless, we must not give ourselves in no matter what, it's for the best of your wife and daughter.

Haku couldn't think of anything, who knows what that bastard was doing to Chihiro right now, he had to go in there immediatelly.

Kyo opened the door slowly.

-Excuse me father, but we didn't inform you that Chihiro-chan over there is not prepared for this, so please give us some time to prepare her.

-So, that's why she denied me. Well you little doll, I'll give some time to get prepared for the best day of your life, he said smirking.

Chihiro felt disgusted. What the fucking hell was happening, but mostly where Haku was? She didn't expect Kyo to say such a thing. From all the confusion and traumatic experience she had hot tears started falling down her cheeks. Less than a minute later Haku entered the room where he saw Chihiro hugging her knees crying.

-Haku, she whispered .

-Chihiro did he do anything to you ?

-No I got away, she said sobbing and then grabbed tightly on Haku not wanting to be alone anymore.

-Thank God you're OK.

-Haku you must leave. Take mother and Hikari with you and go somewhere where he can't find you.

-And what about you nii-san?

-I'll be OK, I'm going to do it, it's finally time.

-Are you sure darling?

-Yes mother we've had enough! Now leave before it's too late!

-O-Okay.

-Mother could you please do them for me?

-Yes of course. She said leaving the room.

Haku hugged tightly Chihiro.

-You're sure you're Ok?

-Wakarai(= I don't know).

Hot tears would not stop running down her more pink than usually cheeks. Her eyes were red and she, she was frightened.

Haku was finding this whole scene very frustrating, yet he was not able to do anything about it now.

-Please calm down Chihiro don't cry anymore. Now, now there is nothing to be afraid of, I will always be next to you, no matter what. That was mostly a promise to himself, he was never ever going to let anyone or anyhing lay a single hand on her ever again. Haku felt her hug loosen and Chihiro collapsed on his hands.

-Chihiro?

The same moment Habi entered the room with a still sleeping Hikari on her hands.

-Let's get going. Hanabi said taking Haku's hand, transporting them outside Zeniba's house.

~~~~~~~~~~ AFTER A WHILE~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had already explained what had happen without details before Chihiro woke up.

-So it really took over him. To say the truth he's always been like that after then, huh?

-Yes.

That moment Chihiro finally opened her eyes, she was lying on a soft couch.

-Haku?

-Yes?

And then reality and memeories of the past events hit her on the head.

-Ok tell me what's going on; you're supposed to hate me, your father should not try to rape me and Kyo, what is Kyo doing back home?

-Well there is a long story behind that,, would you like to hear it?

-Oh, yes please.

-But, before why don't you try some tea it will help you calm down.

-Yes please, she accepeted recieving a cup of hot drink from Zeniba.

-Huh? Granny? Long time no see! Said Chihiro squizing the life out of her granny.

-Good to see you too my child and I can see that you're not alone.

-Oh, um, yeah, probably, she said with a slight blush appearing on her face as she understood excactly what she implied about hers and Haku's relationship with Hikari as evidence. Why don't we go on withh the story?

-Oh, well some hundredths' of years ago, Kyo had loved a woman, a very beautiful and powerful spirit, said Zeniba.

-I think we should explain some other things before that, suggested Hanabi.

-Well, why don't we? Begin.

-You know Chihiro my husband always had a very good reputation, they covered the truth better than good. So I fell in the trap and married him. But when the masks were off, I could clearly see that he was a rapper and serial killer.

-What? How do you know?

-I saw him with my own eyes. You know as Zeniba said Kyo had a wonderful wife….

-Oh, don't tell me… I'm sorry…

-I'm just happy that that didn't happened to you too, said Hanabi giving her a warm but still sad smile.

A tear fell off Zeniba's cheek.

-What happened?

-Kyo's wife, Nozomi, was her only daughter.

-What? Oh Granny I'm so sorry.

-And as I was saying, he never figured out that I had saw him making love to Nozomi's dead body. She started crying. I was useless I could have helped her if I had seen it earlier. I'm so sorry Zeniba.

-It's OK, she answered softly.

Haku didn't seem to talk at all. It was like he was hearing it for first time. Surprise, anger and frustration were all over his face.

-So ,sob, we had to act like we didn't know anything and I had to play ,sob, for our best. But now that you are here we must protect you and that's what Kyo's doing back there.

-What do you mean?

-I mean that is time for this sicken bastard to die and pay for what he did. I just can't believe it! We had to stay quiet, cause he'd kill my sons if we did anything to stop him from harming.

Chihiro didn't pay so much attention to Hanabi's words. She was shocked as Haku was.

-Haku are, are you OK?

-No, really no.

-Mama?

-Hi-Hikari?

-Where are we ?

-At granny Zeniba's.

-Oh…What happened?

Chihiro went near her and hugged her daughter squeezing her life out of her.

"What happens next? And what the hell are we supposed to do now", she thought "Just too much trouble! I can't take it anymore'' her thoughts continued as she took her husband's and daughter's hand, getting outside to breathe some clear air.

….

**Please review, I hope you liked it and sorry for being late. Thanks for your reviews I love them and I also love you too 3 3**

**Please continue supporting me. Thank you. :)**


End file.
